Once upon a true love: The new list
by Sleeping Knights
Summary: A accident on Storybrooke will take our favorite characters on an adventures full of love, fun, drama, danger and family reunions. Will Emma and Regina, be able to find the strength to resolve their differences, or would their fears destroy the new beginning that life is giving them. Emma/Regina, Henry/?, Ruby/?, SwanQueen all the way.
1. Chapter 1 - The scientist

**Hi guys, I'm so happy to be part of this year SWANQUEEN week and ****here is my apportation to todays theme ****(****CANON DIVERGENCE)****, also I****'m happy to**** finally be able to give something back to you all who have give me hours of so much enjoyable stories full of love, accion, drama and a whole lot more. This story is something I have been working on some time and had finally decide to upload the first chapter of what I wish to be an epic story full of adventure, romance and action. It will be in multiple points of view but be assured that Swanqueen is really important in this story and also endgame. I wish to know what your thought are about the story, to get some feedback in ways to be a better writer, and more importantly how to make this story more fun. Please bear with me, English is not my first language so I'm sure I have a lot of mistakes that I will try to correct as soon as I can, or as soon as ****I**** can find a BETA that is interested in being part of this story and get my but into gear. Well I guess there is only one more thing to say:**

**I don't own Once Upon a Time, or other tv shows characters and stories that appear on this story. If I was, Emma would had kiss Regina more times than I could count. **

=== CHAPTER 1 ===

\- The Scientist -

"_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh, take me back to the start_

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Do not speak as loud as my heart"_

_(Coldplay)_

H

It was late at night, while the moon shined brightly in the sky and snowflakes danced in the wind. When a brown haired boy in a big and warm black coat, red flannel shirt, faded blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes could be seen walking and cursing under the streetlights of the non enchanted but equally charming town of Storybrooke Maine.

The night was magical, the cool air flowing softly while caressing his face. It was by far one of the more peaceful and beautiful nights of the season. But that didn't matter to him right now, his mind was starting to make him go crazy and sick with worry and he didn't know how to stop it. Henry Mills just couldn't comprehend how everything had turned so wrong so fast. It was frustrating to him, the way in which the two people he loved the most in this world were falling to pieces and nobody has even the slightest idea about it.

"Is like they are blind_" _he yell into the night_._

_'How can they say everything is alright, that we finally are happy and living the life we always wanted. When the two people that fought the most to help them be free and safe, the ones that needed to be free the most, are not happy at all' _Henry thinks to himself while kicking a small rock into Main Street.

_'It's like they don't know them at all, how can gramps and grandma don't see the desperation, regret, hurt, and (even if it hurt him a little bit inside to even think about it) the loneliness that his ma had been showing in her eyes since that forsaken time travel fiasco with Marian'. _

walking right into town hall his eyes started to look around the beautiful family houses and stores, that the new curse had bring back. There were old buildings that he could remember needing repairs before, now looking brand new. but most importantly, now there were also new buildings created to give a life, and a home, to the new town people that weren't here in the first curse, but decided to trust his grandmother and came to this world to live a better life.

Stopping at the steps of town hall and turning upwards, Henry could spotted the mayor's office window lights on. Were without a doubt his mother was working into oblivion trying to keep everything in town in order, or as she kindly calls it in his presence. '_Making sure the fools don't destroy MY town'_.

Still looking at the window Henry could only think about one thing again and again.

_'Emma fooled me too...'_

This thought made his small chin to meet with his chest while a frown made an appearance across his young face.

It was true that he was angry at her ma for not taking him into consideration while discussing about moving them back to New York after the Wicked Witch situation was over. And on top of that, hurting his Mom by not caring about how that decision of leaving was going to hurt her.

Then after some crazy time travel trip and some seriously bad decisions from his ma,the hurt just became stronger after his mom left the dinner being hurt by that damn outlaw.

After that incident happened, he realize that while he took the time to calm down. something had changed, his ma had changed into someone, that quite frankly, scare him a lot. It wasn't something drastic in the blonde physical appearance. She still give those cocky smirks and walked with her usual confident strut.

No, the change was in her way of acting and interacting around all of them. Thanks to his new curse induced memories of living with her for 13 years. He now knows her mannerisms as much as he knows his other mother's. If not more. And he was sure that something was terribly wrong with her.

'Both of them' he remained himself.

His ma and his mother were at the edge of destroying themselves, and he didn't know what to do to fix it.

On one side, his grandparents were so involved and inverse in trying to convince Emma to marry his miraculous still alive father with the excuse of him being her true love, that It was getting to a point where his ma was so close to just take him and run for the hills, or in this case the hell out of town. It was a miracle that he could still walk this late into the night alone, without her being his personal shadow desperately waiting to hear him say the words "let's go back".

He loves his father, but it was clear to him, and any people with a good head in their shoulders, that his Ma didn't love him anymore. Or at least in a romantic way. Even Hook has a better chance of going out with his Ma.

_'and that would only happen over my dead body_'. He shudders just thinking about that happening. Looking at the time on his watch, Henry decide to continue walking home once he realized his mother would not be pleased if she saw him from her window or if she arrived home before him.

Continuing on his last musings, on the other side of the spectrum was his Mother.

He still couldn't believe the way she was able to fake a smile while "happily" doing and changing everything that fucking Outlaw tells her to do, just because some stupid pixie dust decided to make the outlaw her soulmate by taking her choice of loving someone else away from her.

Henry Mills was not stupid, he knows his mother, as much as she knows him. He could see the truth. How she was just trying to give herself a chance to be part of what she believe to be a happy ending. She may think that he doesn't know that she is just pretending to be in love with the thief, but thanks to overhearing Robin talking with Mulan a few weeks ago, he now knows that his mother had send Robin, _'thank god'_, to a guest room every night since they got together. All of this with the excuse of wanting to do things the right way.

He now knows better, she wasn't in love with the thief, and that is why she was taking things slow. His mother loves with all her heart, with a passion and a warmth as big and hot as the sun. If she wasn't being passionate like that, it only means she was just not loving at all. Even her love for him was suffocating and all consuming. He may have had problems at first to realize that her way of love was different and too intense for his confuse 11 year old self with black and white mentality, and a one track mind looking for answers in a fairy tale book. But now that he knows that the real world is full of shades of gray. He would not change her love from him for anything in the world. She loves him, and they share true love too.

That is why after getting his memory back and start sleeping in his room, one night he was able to hear a scream and follow it into her mother's bedroom. What he saw right there almost broke his heart in two. His mother was turning and screaming, holding and hugging the silky pillows with so much force that it was a miracle they were not tear apart by her hands. Her face full of never ending trailing tears. Since that night, he has gone to her room every night and hug her with all the love he could muster. While she mumbles and cries in her sleep. Sometimes, she calms down in the middle of the night and start calling a name, asking for forgiveness with so much wanton and love he was still amazed of not noticing her mother real feelings before. People always says there is a thin line between love and hate, but until that night he never realize that they were right. Her mother didn't know about his nightly visits because he always leaves before she wakes up. But, he knows now that her mother was falling apart thanks to the fear of people knowing the truth.

He was so grateful that now that farce with Robin was over. Even if his mother doesn't realize yet, Emma did her a service by giving her an excuse to stop dating the outlaw. By bringing Marian, even if by accident, His Ma had destroy all of Robin's chances of keep trying to work thing out with his mom. There was no way that his mom would hurt Roland by getting in the way of the once again married couple. The only bad thing that had originated of that event was the separation of his mothers. All because of the hurt his mother felt by being betrayed once again.

Hi is sure that his mom doesn't really hates Emma because of doing a good deed. She was mad at Emma because she hurt her even if by accident. And now his mom can't seem to control her walls from lashing out every time his blonde mother is on sight. Every time Emma try to talk to her, His mother start hitting her with all the demeaning words she manages to remember, '_and mom knows a lot of words_', until the blonde can't stand it and leave her alone. He can't stop from realizing in those awful times the way in which once before bright green eyes turn duller and duller with each insult thrown at her. He doesn't know how to help her ma about asking for forgiveness. He could only see how the separation was tearing them to pieces, and how the bond they had manage to obtain because of all their interactions, saving each other, and loving him. was bit by bit being destroyed into oblivion.

'_It was not supposed to be this way'_ he exclaims in his mind while walking near Mr. Gold's store.

After fighting the wicked witch and saving everyone. Everything was supposed to be different. He just wants to do something to help them, like in the comics he owns were the heroes help the people they love whatever the cost. _'If I was like batman or superman, I could save my mothers and finally have the happy ending we have always dream of'_. He thought.

That was his last thought before realizing that he was in front of his grandfather shop. Then, all of a sudden his body froze.

_'How did I get here...' _

His dark brown eyebrows start lifting into his hairline while his hazel eyes couldn't stray from the door. It was almost a minute when his stare started to change from shock into enlightenment.

"That's it !" He yelled with his arms lifting in victory and a smile growing in his face.

"Its so obvious, they just need a little help in making themselves listen to each other. If I help them be truthful and forgive each other. they will be happy again, and everything will be finally as it should be".

Taking the hidden key of the shop that his dad had give him from his wallet, and opening the door with the utmost care so the bell don't ring. Henry went inside and keep walking into the store taking the time to be silent and to don't touch anything in case the spells his grandfather had put into the items for safekeeping turn him into a frog or something equally ridiculous.

After some time, Henry managed to find the invisible secret door into the basement where his grandfather had showed him once. Henry knew that the basement was were his grandad made and stored his potions, cauldrons and materials. Once inside the magical hidden hall, he look at his watch and began thinking about how long he actually have to make the potion he needs.

'_well… worst case scenario, I take to long to return and they will have to search together to find me. That will give them the time to finally think and talk things through without interference from the others'_ he thinks to himself in the hope of calming his fried nerves.

The door to the basement, thankfully, was open. And with a small push he went inside into the putrid dark room.

It took some time to find the small chain to turn on the light, but once he found it, he could finally see what the place looks like.

It was just as he remembers the room to be, and It was definitely not a pretty sight .

The room was small and dirty, the walls were full of cabinets with small crystal vials full of liquid of multiple colors. or materials of unknown origins inside. Putrid smell came from the small cauldrons brewing all over the place. He could only compare the potions they contain with the goo material he and his friends likes to use for pranking the teachers that dare to said nasty stuff against his mother in his presence.

Shaking his head he start by looking for a empty cauldron. Once he found one, he decide to look for the book his father told him contains all the recipes of potions his grandfather had created since he became the dark one.

The book was easy to find thanks to his knowledge about old arguments between his father and his grandfather of where was the safer place to keep it. His father wanted to hide it in a safe place, while his grandfather wanted to keep it in the basement with the belief that there was no men, or women, brave enough to dare steal something from the dark one in his own home. He taught at the time that his grandfather was right, but now he knows better. His father was right. There are always desperate people crazy enough to risk whatever is necessary to get what they needed. In his defence, he was a boy really desperate and has the hope that his grandfather would forgive him eventually.

Taking the book from the glass case and placing it in the table near a clean cauldron. He stopped just a moment to think about what he was about to do. He knows better than anyone about magic always having a price, but this had to be done. knowing in his heart that this was the right thing to do. He opened the book by turning the cover made of black skin and started looking for the potion he needed to brew. After looking for some time, and almost throwing up his lunch a couple of times because of the insane kind of potions in the cursed book. He finally found the potion he was looking for. It was called the Happy happy potion.

The book explained that once you introduced the base ingredients for the potion, all you have to do was throw some personal items from the people that will take the potion, and that was it. The book explain how the potion would look inside his mothers for the reasons that made them happy and then it would keep those feelings going for some time. It would let them be able to feel happy and talk what they need to talk without their other feelings getting in the way. The potion would affect them for 2 hours only. After that its effects would disappear.

It was perfect!

They could finally be able to talk and be friend and happy again.

With the determination that only a desperate 13 year old can have. He started to throw all the ingredients into the empty cauldron. It was difficult to find the right ingredients for the base, but he manage to find some of them, and the ones he didn't find were replace for what he considered to be the same ingredients but from other species. Only three things were left to throw in the cauldron, His Mom and Ma possessions, and the catalyzer. He didn't know what a catalyzer is, but it must be something that could let the other ingredients combine or disintegrate so they can mix together to create the finished potion.

So with hope in her heart, He started thinking about what objects he needs and how for god sake was he going to collect them to be able to finish the potion tonight without being caught by his dad or worse being discovered by his grandfather or by one of his mothers. He is so dead if they found out what he was about to do right now. He could just hope that they would forgive him eventually after realizing that it was done with good intentions at heart.

Thinking once again about the items he needs to collect, his nervs started to take a hold on him.

"This is ridiculous, Mom has all her really personal items on her lair in the graveyard, its to far to make it back before they look for me . And Ma doesn't have anything sentimental to her, the only things she treasures are her blanket and her bug. one is too big and the other is to well hidden to find"

Then it came to him like lightning.

He has the perfect items right there. Going to the chair were earlier he had discarded his coat. He reached into one of his big pockets and takes with a shaking hand the beautiful red apple that his mother had given him for lunch that morning. It was a miracle that he still had it. He usually eats it with gusto every day, but by some twist of fate that day Red had pass by the school and invite him to eat lunch at granny's with her in an effort to make him feel better about Emma's strange behavior and to get to know him better.

This new dynamic had begun when Emma (after too many tequila shots), had given red the title of honorary Godmother. Red had went over the moon with the idea and their little family had grown once more. Now Red would take any chance to get to know him and get on better terms with him. While Katherine was his official godmother, He was happy to have another amazing person being part of his family.

Taking the apple and putting it on the table near the book. He started thinking about the importance of this particular apple and how perfect it was for the creation of this particular potion. In a way this apple represented both faces of her mother, the good and the bad.

This apple was taken from the apple tree outside of her office. The same apple tree that his namesake grandfather had given to his mother when she was young, and the one his mother had been taking great care of from most of her life. That tree represented the good times of her childhood with her father, and the purity of her heart back then. Also the apple was her signature as the evil queen, there was not one without the other. In a way it was also a symbol of the love that he and her had for each other.

He still remembers the days were they would go together to take care of the Apple tree, and to collect the best apples for the yearly batch of cider her mother likes to make.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He can feel the air messing his combed hair while his legs started to get tired thanks to the effort of running away from his mother. Stopping by the big apple tree to take some needed air. He decide to start looking if he was still being followed. Turning around he could not spot her anywhere and began to lift his arms in a show of victory when out of nowhere he was lift to the air and embrace from behind._

"_I got you my little prince" his mother said warmly and softly into his ears. _

_Turning around in her arms he begun to hug his mother while hiding his face on her neck._

"_It's not fair moma, I was sure I lost you " henry said with a pout on his face._

_Moving towards the blanket her mother had previously place for them to enjoy. He waited for his mother to get comfortable by resting her back on the tree while waiting for what he wa sure to be an answer. _

"_Never my little prince, Not even the devil himself could take you away from me" his mother said._

"_but moma what if I got lost ?" Henry said with his hazel eyes lookin for the reassurance and love that only her mother's brown eyes could give to him._

_Immediately her mother's hand went to his round check and make him feel warm and safe in an instance. Then in a soft voice she would answer the same way she always did when he ask that particular question. _

"_I will find you my little prince, I will find you no matter what"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

On those days, they usually had a picnic and would enjoy the nice weather talking and playing games under the tree's shadow. He yearn for those days to come back to him, it was before his little head realized that everything was not how it should be and the mistrust started to take control of his actions.

'_Yes, this apple is the best representation of my mom. And who she is in reality. A daughter, a child, a slave, a queen, an evil queen and finally and most important of all a mother, My mother'_

calming his emotions while whipping a stray tear falling down his cheek, he began to unbutton the top two buttons of his shirt. Once that was done, he reach for the second object needed for the potion. The swan necklace resting on his chest and around his neck, was the only object he posses from his ma that meant something to both of them. And now that he thinks about it, he believe to be the perfect representation of Emma's life choices, story and soul.

The necklace was not something ostentatious or expensive, but it was beautiful and boastful all the same. It was made of strong, sturdy and resilient materials. The same attributes his ma has always possessed to be able to survive her childhood. The swan pendant represented the identity his ma had created for herself, and now it also represents the bond of family she and him wish to create with all their hearts. On the other side of things, it also represented the darker times of his ma existence, the tough choices and decisions she had to take to be able to be where she was today. He still remembers the day Emma give it to him.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Walking down the stairs, Henry could hear a loud voice yelling from the what he guess was the front of the house. Wanting to know what is going on, he turn to the right towards the front door and in no time at all he was able to finally understand what the yelling was about. And who was the unfortunate unlucky soul that her furious mother was destroying with her sharp tongue. _

_With a painful pang in his heart, he realize that this was once again a failed attempt, as the many others, in which his ma had try to apologize to his mother without success._

_Getting closer to put an end to the slaughter, Henry immediately placed a hand on his mother shoulder making her realize finally what she had been doing and making herself stop. Turning around towards his other mother to make her feel better by doing the same. His action went unnoticed by his blonde mother because the only thing left on her place was a white smoke with a strong scent of cinnamon, chocolate and a sweet smell that was some how familiar to him, but was being covered by the other two._

"_What have I done"._

_Hearing the distress on his mother voice. Henry turn once again and place his arms around his mother in a tight hug, while trying to make her calm down by talking into her ear. _

"_Its all right mom, you didn't want to hurt her"_

"_But Henry, I did it. She just going to say something and I just couldn't manage to wait and see what she wanted. Why? Why can I just get this hurt away from me?" _

_Hugging her a little bit tighter and then releasing her to be able to see her face. Henry decide to be truthful to her mom so he could start looking for her other mother before something bad could happen._

"_Mom the only thing I can tell you is that you need to really think about why you are mad at her, and then decide what to do". _

_Seeing his worried face change into her usual emotionless mask. Henry release an unsatisfied sight before hearing what he was sure to came from one of his mother usual responses._

"_Henry, I'm going to go do some work in my office. Please tell Miss. Swan to not come again if she know what is best for her"_

_And with that, she was gone into the house leaving him behind in a sad and confuse emotional stupor. _

_Shaking his head to clear his head. He then begun running to the only place he could think of where his Ma could be gone into hiding. After some time, and two small breaks to take some needed air, he finally found her on the spot he thought she would be. The sight of his castle was not a happy sight with the figure of a crying savior swaying her legs while looking into the now darkening sky. _

_She was shivering when he finally arrived at her side, and then, he did what he wanted to do at his front door. placing his arms around her, he hugging her for all she was worth and more. After some time rocking themselves his mom finally calmed down and started talking._

"_I'm sorry kid, I always screw up your life in the worst way possible."_

"_MA DON'T SAY THAT," Henry yell._

"_Ma, you're one of the best thing in my life, and I love you, and I will always love you. Please stop trying to push me away". He said while keeping his hazel eyes looking straight into her anguish green ones._

_Then after some time with their eyes connected her Ma's eyes change from anguish into something he was use to see on her other mother eyes after he had done something right._

_In her green eyes love could be seen, and he was amaze at the way in which the usual scowl and angerish face her ma use all the time change into a soft smile smile with kind features that he was only used to see on her face since she got her memories back from pan's curse._

"_You are right Henry. I love you too kid and we are family" Emma said._

_It was then when his ma had taken her necklace from around her neck and made him turn so she could give it to him. Shocked into silence, He did what she told him to do and give his back to her. once the necklace was secure on his neck. He turn to face his mother again and ask her the questions he was dying to ask her since he saw her take the necklace from her neck._

"_I don't understand, Wasn't this necklace really important to you? why give it to me? Why…"_

_Seeing Emma rise her hand to make him stop. He decide to whait for her to explain herself._

"_That necklace is really important Henry." After taking a small breath he saw her began what he believe to be something really personal about her ma's life._

"_When I was young and still in the system. The only thing I had of myself was the baby blanket that I was found with on the woods. As you can guess I really took the time to protect and take care that nothing would happen to it. After some really bad families and bad experiences that I'm not ready to talk about. I lose the hope on finding a family and run away from my last host family. Then I meet your Dad and he help me to understand that I was not the only people hurt and in hiding on this world. After he left me to get in jail and i took the decision to gave you in adoption so you could get your best chance. I took what I still had and create the person I was going to be from now. Someone that no one could hurt again. Someone that could take care of herself. Someone that was somebody. This necklace, the blanket and the bug was all I had left and they became the main focus of the person I am today. my blanket would remain of what I was and what I lost. The bug would remind me of never trust another men again. And finally the necklace would remind me of who I wish to be. And just like that, I was not just Emma anymore. Since that day I became Emma Swan."_

_seeing her ma taking some time to keep her telling her story. he could not stop himself to feel proud of her mother thirst for life and for being so strong to survive all that life has thrown at her. Taking her hand he waited for Emma to continue her story._

"_The rest you already know it, you came into my life again and now I can't be happier to be able to be a part of your life. I guess what i'm trying to say is that this necklace is my way of showing you that you are a swan now. Whatever happens you will always be a part of my family. You are a Swan now, and I will always love you._

_Smiling from ear to ear, they hugged each other again and then started walking in a comfortable silence their way back home. At least until Emma out loud thought of "Regina is going to kill me now sure for letting you be on this cold weather for so long" make him laught outloud for almost the whole way back. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Looking now at the necklace in his hand with a sad smile. his eyes felt a little moisty for what he was about to sacrifice. Taking the apple in his other hand and putting them both with the utmost care on the cauldron. He began to think about the ingredient that was missing. he just needed the catalyzer, but didn't know where to find it, or what to use to make it work. Deciding to start looking in his grandad's cabinets for something that called his attention. he began to look around until, after a really long time thanks to the old etiquette and faded names, he finally found a bottle full of a pink magical liquid. The etiquette was not faded as the others, and could read the word love. Inside the potion he could see something spinning but didn't know what it was. After some consideration and shrugging his shoulders while thinking _'it can't hurt'_ he decided to use it. Looking once again he managed to found another vial, but this one full of crystal bluish dust that remind him of the fairy dust mother superior like to use. After some consideration he decide to take that too and use it to give more magic to the mix. With shaking hands, he took the stoppers from both vials and pour them into the cauldron.

It took some stirring, but eventually the ingredients started to liquify and mix together. Once the liquid turned golden, Henry decided it was time to see the instructions in the book to verify that all was going as planned. Taking the book with him and moving towards the light on the middle of the room. He started to read the instruction once again.

Before he could finished reading the instructions, the sound of something spinning started to be heard around him. rising his head with curiosity he could now see a glowing light all around the room. look around in dread made him realize that the light came from behind him and that something must had gone terribly wrong with his potion. Turning around as quickly as he could while closing the book in the process. He could only stare in shock at the sight of the now glowing goldish spiral that could only be his potion twisting faster and faster.

The only thought he could hear again and again in his mind was one that represented all the feelings he had right at that moment.

'Oh SHIT'

Getting faster, the growing whirlpool began to shine a dangerous golden and pink. It grew to a point where without a notice it implode on itself creating a wave of magic that made Henry's thoughts came to a halt when something inside the magical wave hit him in the chest with so much force that sent him flying across the room and into the basement wall. At the same time, the magic wave went across the room going everywhere, passing the store first, then the town, the well on the forest and finally stopping at the town magical border where it collide and started to dissipate.

"Whoa… that hurt" henry moan while trying to open his eyes and try to see the mess that his out of control potion had made for sure.

After a minute, his eyes flutter open and the sight that greet him made him cringe with dread. The room was in a state of complete chaos. the once before full potion vials, lay now broken and empty on the basement floor. while other pieces of furniture where laying broken on the floor.

Looking for things that manage to survive his little accident. He was able to locate the black leather book miraculous intact under the table where his cauldron was before.

'_They are going to kill me. There is no way that mom and grandpa didn't feel that much magic' _releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding and trying to stand up. He finally notice something his mind had try to tell him from a while, but was to concern worrying about the mess in the room to hear it. There was something over him, and if the feeling around his waist was what he thought it was, It was a someone rather than a something.

Looking down, his feeling was proved right by identifying a body splashed all over him with its arms going around his waist. looking closely at the body of his "attacker", he could identify what he believed was a boy with short brown hair in leather and cotton garments that he could only guess were fashionable in another place, or from a place from the past. he could only compare them with clothes from the old age or from the characters clothes in his story book.

"Oh god Henry Swan, _'because surely a Mills would not do something so stupid as to bring someone out of nowhere. It must come from his ma genes_', you are sooooooo going to be grounded for life" said Henry out loud to himself, while trying to imagine what his mothers where going to do to him after this little stunt.

Taking his hands under the boy's chest trying to get comfortable to push him away from him. His mind finally could formulate the different ways in which his mom was going to reprimand him, and he didn't like it one bit. His mom would take him into his room, and with that famous stare of death that she only used to people that disobey her, would surely tell him _"HENRY, how many time have I told you that magic is dangerous and always has a price" or "HENRY DANIEL MILLS, you are in so much trouble young man". _

Just thinking about it made his body shiver from head to toe. After finally getting a comfortable position, His arms started to push with all his strength and it was then when he felt it. they were soft like marshmallows and he could felt his fingers borrowing further with each second. Then something hard made itself present on each palm making his mind to curiously squeeze for a second time until it finally click in his mind what he was probably touching and, with strength he didn't knew he had, pushed the now discovered female body to the side with the utmost care.

taking a closer look to the face. He could note that yes, it was not a boys face but a girls instead and that means that he had just molest her by accident. Turning his now glowing tomato face in an attempt of calming himself by looking at the mess around him, His mind decide right then to play a joke at him by playing the image of a beaming Emma with tears in her eyes, giving him the thumbs up while telling him _"good job kid"._

shaking his head trying to get rid of those crazy thoughts. He finally managed to change the image of emma to more important thoughts like finding help before all hell breaks loose and the devil comes to get him. In other words his mom realizing he was not home, begins to look for him, and finds him here without back up.

Starting a new operation on the spot called "Operation saving his charming ass from mama bear" he began to look for his discarded black coat until he found it hanging from a chair leg on the front of the room. taking it, and looking on his inner pockets. He found what hopefully could help him survive this ordeal. With shaking fingers he began to tap the screen and chose one of his speed dial. With a final tap in the green icon, Henry began to wait for what he knew was going to start a new crazy and dangerous adventure.

After a minute ringing without a answer, it finally connected and the voice of his ma came into his ear with a tone of curiosity, and confusion on her voice.

"Henry? what's up kid"

"Hi mom, I… I need to tell you something"

"Whats going on? are you alright?" his now worried mother say to him.

"Emm… yes I'm alright. for now at least". Henry said while muttering his last sentence soft enough, so that his ma could not hear it. but like somethings in life, it was not to be.

"What do you mean for now? Henry, i'm worried kid. Tell me what happened and where you are right now or I will call Regina to tell me where to look for you".

"NO, anything but calling mom. I will tell you... I will tell you."

Taking a small breath Henry begun passing while trying explaining what he hoped would grant him an ally on this mess.

"I'm at grandads and well, remember when you told me that one of this days my mad scientist tendencies where going to bite me in the ass"

'_She must be thinking "What the hell is the kid talking about"'. _henry mused.

"Yes Henry, I remember that day like yesterday. It was the day when you came into the apartment all covered on green goo with a message from the principal explaining that you were banned for a week from school for trying to blow up a classroom on one of your classes." Remembering the incident, Emma could not stop the small smile from surging on her lips. _'That's one of the memories from new york I love the most. It was the first time I could see myself in you'._

"well ma… you were right"

"What the hell do you mean kid".

looking at the body on the floor Henry could only answer Emma with the truth.

"I mean Ma, that I'm like Dr. Whale"

"WHAT! Henry you don't look at all like that piece of junk that calls himself a doctor" the blond shriek

"I know I don't look like him. What I mean is that I create someone too" Henry answer freaking out now that his mind started to think in the possibilities of why the girl was in the room.

"kid you are not making any sense"

"Emma just get in here this instance" Henry said,with a flat commanding voice so much like his regal Mother that Emma couldn't do anything else other than obey.

"Hang on kid, I'm on my way" the blonde answer before ending the call.

Now alone, Henry turned to the still dead to the world girl on the floor while praying to whoever could listen to help him get away from this as painlessly as possible. Once he saw the fragile complexion and sickly pale skin, he could only voice one thing to her from the bottom of his heart.

"Please be alright".


	2. Chapter 2 - Forgive me

**Hi guys! **

**I was finally able to upload the next chapter of this story and I want take this chance to say thank you to all the people that started following my story. Thanks for your support and hopefully you will like this chapter too. As you will see I finally start with Emma's point of view. I don't know about you but I love being on her head for some reason :P. I guess is because she is funnier than most. A****ll things said, here is the next chapter, and like always I don't own OUAT or other famous titles that will appear on this story. Enjoy :)**

=== CHAPTER 2 ===

\- Forgive me -

"_Oh my son look at what I've done_

_But I am learning still_

_Learning still_

_..._

_Oh my God how you make it hard_

_Not to pick the apple_

_Pick the apple_

_..._

_And all, all, all of my light is for you_

_And home, home is anywhere you are to_

_So take this one fallen woman on her knees_

_Saying please_

_Forgive me"_

_(Missy Higgins)_

E

Emma swan was not a happy women. She knew that any time now her instincts were going to came back, and made her run away from everything and everyone like so long ago. She was sure that this time around doing something like that would destroy her for good.

Taking the bug and driving around until stopping in front of the docks. She couldn't stop the images in her mind to take control and show her all that had happen since the day in which her charming genes had made her pay the ultimate price by doing the right thing and saving the life of an unknown woman.

Even if the Mayor would say other wise, Emma swan was not stupid. She knew that magic always has a price. What she didn't count on was that the price would be the destruction of something so fundamentally important to her life. So important, that she sometimes regret saving that women. Don't get her wrong, she knew that saving Marian was what any good guy would do. But god damn it!, who was she kidding. She would had let her where she found her if she had known that bringing her back would hurt Regina as it did.

Regina had tell her a million times before going back to the past that time travel was something she must not take as a joke. But as a typical Emma Swan, she had mucked it all up by taking someone from the past into the future, even if it was to save a life. Now all hope for a healthy relationship with the regal queen while taking care of their son was out of the question. Regina would never forgive her. Trust, trust was something that both women yearn the most and she had broken the small bond of trust that they had been creating since their moment at the mines. She knew that even if by some crazy miracle Regina forgive her. She would never forgive herself for the damage she had done to the other woman.

Letting some tears fall by seeing in her mind Regina's face. She could remember with perfect clarity the moment Robin had left Regina alone by the bar on granny's.

While he went to his wife yelling for everyone to hear about never letting her go again. That moment was one of the worst moments of her life. But the worst by far was what happen later, the way in which the queen had turn around to seek her eyes, and make sure that everything was just a nightmare had made her soul to tore itself apart. The moment the queen had saw the guilt in her eyes she could see that Regina knew it was not a dream and in that moment something in the regal woman broke. It broke to such a degree, that just remembering made Emma's body start shaking in anguish once again. Her mind repeating again and again those words that still haunt her sleep at night till this day.

'_YOU? you did this...'_

Closing her eyes. The blonde try to, once again, calm herself by smelling the frosty and salty air coming from the open window. After some time without success in stopping her betraying mind. She decide to drive around town in the hope that doing something exciting would finally make her stop thinking.

'_Of course is not helping' _

Taking a small breath. The blonde turn to the right on the next light, and was able to see that everyone in town must be in their home or doing something, because all the streets were empty of people walking around as usual.

'_This people are going to make me go crazy one of these days.' _Emma muse.

She just couldn't understand how before pan's curse took them away. These people could be happy and merry most of the time, but just show them regina and before she could say "Apple pie" they would transform into a crazy and murderous mob yelling evil queen and trying to get the royal women into the pits of hell with their own hands.

Thankfully, now every town people had somehow buried their anger towards her for the sake of pace. Hell, most of the town respect her enough to re-elect her as mayor of the town again and she knew that the other option had been her mother. So it was more amazing to realize that these same people could see that the so called Evil Queen was a better option as mayor than their own White Queen ever could be.

Thinking of Regina made Emma once again to remember this last couple of months. Memories she realize, were a sword of double edge. They could show you the best moments of your life as well as make you remember the worst.. In these case, her feelings of hurt and shame change into annoyance, betrayal and rage at the memory of her parents once again trying to hook her up with Neal last night. It was frustrating to her, the way in which her parents keep pushing her to accept the guy that betray her and send her to prison like nothing had happen.

She knows that she still carry feeling of care for Neal, and they would probably never going to go away, after all he was the father of her son. But she knew that hell would freeze over before she could love him like before. Besides, her broken heart is now just a pail of dust that is already on the hands of someone else.

Driving near the ocean once again, and looking through the window. She could identify the sails of the boat fishing near the coast as killian's new vessel. That sight made her feelings change into shame and disgust so fast that she had to stop the car before the motion and her emotions made her threw up all over herself.

Taking in and out some air with a grimace on her face, Emma was able to stop her disgust by thinking of how was it possible that everyone could really believe that she would fall in love with a pirate that use more makeup on his eyes than herself. And that's not even taking in consideration that the guy throws more sexual innuendo than a horny teenager on a frat party. Seriously, she was sure he must have a sexual disorder or something if every time he sees a woman he has to try to take her to bed.

It was true that she had share a kiss with him on neverland, but could her parents not see the desperation of missing her child and the absence of love on that awful island was doing to her. She had just try to feel like a women for a second in the hope of calming herself, that was all. But of course, like everything on her life it went to hell when the pirate had decide to fell in love and try to make her love him too. Then everything became much worse with the arrival of a living Neal that provoke the two men in that forsaken island to invade her personal space in the hope of showing her who was the better one for her. If they only knew that the owner of her affections and heart was already someone else. Maybe they would had stop that useless pissing contest between them, and things would had solve themselves differently. but well, it was not to be. Emma would rather die from a thousand evil courses or stay all alone on neverland, than to follow her heart and yelled it's true desire into the wind.

Just thinking of the owner of the pail of dust she calls her heart made her depression go to a whole new level. Or that was until out of nowhere, the sad feelings disappear and an unknown feeling of what she could now call love started to fill her whole body. It was by far the best feeling she had felt in her 30 years of life. It was so powerful and peaceful that it would had bring her to her knees in tears if she hadn't been sitting on her car already. Then, an image started to form on her head. She could see three people in it and she was sure for a unknown reason that they were what could gave her this feeling once again. Trying to concentrate, she almost manage to make the people to take form when out of nowhere the image and the feeling disappear like a long time memory.

Shaking her head, Emma try, without much success, to calm herself down by thinking what in the name of god had happen to her. Maybe she had finally snapped and was more kookoo than the bird of kokopuffs.

It took her a great effort to be able to return from her chaotic mind, but she manage it. When she finally was able to think straight, the melody of 'AC/DC Shoot to kill' start ringing from her cell phone and made her reach for it as fast as she could.

She knew that the kid liked to mess with her phone, and any song related to a superhero in any kind or form must be a call from him.

Taking the cell from her leather jacket, and seeing that as she had expected it was a call from Henry. She answer in the hope of making sure the kid was alright, and maybe receiving some answers about what just happen to her.

"Henry?, what's up kid…"

After a long and confusing conversation, Emma's fragile mind settle once again on savior mode and the only thing going through her brain was of how to arrive to gold's store as fast as she could.

After some sharp turns, and a almost collision with a strange shadowy form that must had been a dog or god forgive ruby on a stroll. Emma finally was able to arrived to her destination. Stopping the bug right in front of the store and getting out of the car on record time. Emma was sure that once again something weird was about to happen, and she didn't like it at all.

Running to the back she started to remember the feelings that she felt before henry's call. In her mind, she could truthfully say that it was the first time that she had felt complete. It was weird to her, because she had always look for that feeling all her life. Not even the time she got to lived with henry in new york had made her fill the void in her heart to a point of making her feel complete. Don't get her wrong, she love her kid and they were really happy. But there was always something missing in their lives. And now she knew for certain that it wasn't a something but a someone, if the image in her mind was to be trusted.

She may not been able to remember who the people in her mind were. But she was sure that two of them had been henry and herself. Now she just needs to find who that third person was, and if she was honest to herself, she has a good idea of who she wishes that person to be.

Shaking her head and with a great deal of caution, she had learn her lesson when the Dark one and magic were concern, she begun to open the back door and sneak inside the store.

After a minute of walking in the dark, she began to yell henry's name in the hope that her son could hear her.

"HENRY… where are you kid?"

After some time yelling henry's name and walking while being extra careful of not touching anything by accident in case that her magic wasn't strong enough to protect her from whatever that damn old psycho imp had done to protect his things. Emma was sure that if she touch something she would trigger a course and become something disgusting like a snail or, god forgive, a frog. Ignoring the cold feeling coming down her spine for just imagining herself as the new kermit the frog because of the possibility of falling or tripping in thin air like the klutz she was. She once again, by taking small and careful steps, begun walking further down the store until a small yell she couldn't understand caught her full attention and made her stop completely.

"In here mom, behind you!" she heard once again but a little bit louder than before.

Identifying the voice of the her son. she turn around and could finally see Henry coming out of what she guess was a secret magical hallway.

Scoffing at the thought that having a hidden lair must be a thing that badass people like batman or Regina likes to have. She then change her mind again because maybe it must be some kind of requisite if you want to be a villain. Every evil guy in this town have or have had a damn hidden lair once. And she was sure than even You-know-who, the damn gray mutt that likes to terrorize this town savior, It only made his appearance on Emma's shifts for some reason and for everyone on the sherif station amusement, must have one somewhere because she could never find him when he went into hiding. It was just by kidnaping Lady, the beautiful dog of kathryn, and using her as bait, or by giving him a plate of luigi's spaghetti pasta, that she could capture him and stop him from terrorizing the town for a while.

Also the mutt must have his soul divided or something, because every time she capture him and was taken to the animal shelter. It came back the next day like some freaking cat with multiple lives. Until this day she was sure kathryn still doesn't know why her dog disappear on random days of the month, and she would never found out the truth. Emma was sure that kateryn was going to kill her, or worst, she would tell regina and her majesty would never live it down.

Remembering that something was going on. Emma ran and hugged Henry with all her might until finally ,after checking her son from head to toe without finding anything wrong, she separated herself from him without letting his shoulder go.

Once she connecting her green eyes with his hazel, she decide it was time to asked him what she was dying to know since her phone call had ended.

"What happend kid?... What did you do?... and why are you here? You know that your Grandad is out with Neal and Belle, for their Oh so creepy family dinners at granny's."

Until this day Emma was grateful that her situation was not as nightmarish as Neal's was. Ok she was older than her parents, and they may be royalty and pushing a lot to be in her life. But at least her dad was not a old-murdering-creepy-evil imp, her stepmother a nice but really young and beautiful women, And the most important thing of all, She was not stalked 24/7 by her dad to see where she was or if she was going to disappear. Emma had promised her parents that if they try to even think about follow her somewhere, there was going to be hell to pay.

Keeping the connection of their eyes. She could identify the feeling of shame, disappointment, and most of all, the feeling of love and safety reflected from Henry's eyes towards her. Deciding to stop and wait for the kid to explain. She keep silent until Henry took a big breath of air and begun talking.

"I mess up mom, big time. But...before anything else, I need you to come with me first. I promise to explain everything after".

Trusting her son she give him a small nod and took his hand so she could follow his brisk pace towards an open door and what now she could identify as a basemen concealed by magic. Looking around she couldn't contain herself any longer and let loose a long and sharp whistle.

"Damn kid, your science professor was right. You and any kind of volatile chemicals must stay far, far, faaaar away from each other."

Looking at Henry and finally seeing at his side the body of what looked like a young boy fainted on the floor. She ran to the other side of the boy and started looking for a pulse on the boys neck, simultaneously trying to feel if he was still breathing.

After finding the pulse, feeling the air going in and out of his nose and seeing his chest moving up and down. She finally turned her head up, and give his son a stare that said in all but words that she needed an explanation, and fast.

"Ok ma, this is what happened. I was worried about mom and you fighting until something bad may happen. Then I had this great idea of creating a potion with the help of grandad's potion book so that it would make you two stop fighting until you both could forgive each other or at least be able to be in the same space without yelling or hurting each other."

Nodding her head with shame reflected on her glazzy emerald eyes for making Henry feel worried about her and reginas relationship problems. She signal her son to keep going.

"But it seems that I did something wrong. Because after I turned my back around for a second to make sure I was following the right instructions. A glow from behind distract me from reading and made me turned to see what was going on."

Trying to not let her jaw fall to the floor. Emma's mind started to create a plan of action while her hands keep looking for any injuries on the boy's body.

'_Oh god this is worst than whatever I could imagine. Regina is going to have my head for letting henry out of my sight and don't stop him for doing all this mess'_

"What happen then kid?" Emma asked while trying to understand what a potion out of control had to do with the boy fainted on the floor.

Nodding to himself, Henry keep talking.

" The potion was not in the cauldron anymore. It was now glowing in mid air, while spinning faster and faster every second. After a minute that felt like a lifetime, the whirlpool imploded and out of nowhere a wave of magic begun to go everywhere. Then something hit me on the chest and throw me all the way over here and I lost consciousness. After I manage to open my eyes and observed my surroundings. I found the girl all over me so I push her into her back and called you right away."

"girl?" Startled, Emma observe once again the boys face and realize that her son was correct. She now could see the small curves on the girls small chest, and the delicate hands and facial aspects she had not noticed before thanks to focusing her whole attention into seeing she was alive.

Turning to her son once again, she decide to ask him again just to make sure that it was not just a boy with feminine traits.

"A girl, Are you sure?"

Moving her head to the side, her curiosity double by seeing a small blush dust her son's checks. But before she could ask him why he was blushing, Henry answer her without hesitation whatsoever.

"Oh Yes she is, believe me."

Lifting her eyebrow at Henry's tone of certainty and embarrassment. She decided to let the fun of asking him about how he was so sure for later and focus on implementing the plan She had made on her head while the kid explained what had happened. She needed answers, she needs to know about what this magic trick will cost them. And more importantly, She had to take the girl somewhere to be treated to some medical attention, and soon.

'_I can only think of one place where I can find the answers I need and take care of her in the best way possible' _Nodding to herself she started moving.

"Ok kid, first thing first." Taking the girl and carrying her in a princess hold. She started walking out of the basement while her son follow her right behind her.

"Call your mother and tell her to be prepared for an injured guest and that we will explain what happened once we arrive at the mansion"

Now waiting for henry to close the door of the store. His son decide to change her plans.

"Mom, I think you should be the one that called her and explain. You now she would not stop pushing me until I explain what happen."

Looking at her son scared face, she decide to not fight about why it was not a great idea that she called Regina, and started to placing the girl on the back seat of the bug.

Before she could do anything else, she saw Henry going in the back sit through the other door and placing carefully the girls head into his lap, while also making sure that they both had the seatbelts on. Seeing that they were ready to go. She move to the front and sit behind the wheel while taking her phone from her red leather jacket pocket.

With shaky hands she start dialing the number that by now she knew by heart.

Taking a long breath of air and before the call went into voicemail the call took hold and the raspy and graceful voice of the mayor greet her as always.

"MISS SWAN... I hope this call is of the utmost importance. If by any chance it is once again an attempt to apologize. I will take that pretty head of yours and serve it on a dinner plate for later tonight"

Releasing the breath she had withhold without knowing, And signaling Henry on the rearview mirror to hold on. She begun driving to the mills manor as fast as she could.

"Hi Regina, I know that the last person you want to hear right now is me, but something happen and I need your help"

While waiting for the older women answer, Emma decide to dare and go a little bit faster after she was able to see the girl trough the rearview mirror and finding her too stiff and pale for her own liking. After taking a sharp turn, the cold laughter that came from the angry queen made her pay attention to the conversation once again.

"Pray tell me miss swan, Are you going senile or are you too stupid to still believe I will help you after what you did to me"

Taking small shaky breaths Emma answer the other women with all the honesty she could muster.

"I already ask for your forgiveness Regina. I'm not senile, I know I have annoy you this couple of months, but I will not stop until you feel that I'm sincere and you start trusting me again."

After a long silence she decide to move into more urgent matters.

"Painful tension aside, I really need your help Regina. Henry did something and we need your help to fix it"

Taking her phone from her ear and waiting for the regal women to react ass she knew she would. Not even 3 seconds later said women voice could be heard as if it was on speaker for the both conscious occupants in the car to understand.

"HENRY… What happened to my baby? Where is he? Is he hurt? Is he alright?"

Taking the phone once again into her ear. She decide to calm the other women before she started to burn the town to the ground while looking for the embarrassed boy on the back that was trying to hid the small smile at his other mother overprotective nature. Key word "trying".

"He is alright and right behind me, so calm yourself women". She yell, and after finally hearing Reginas breaths coming softly and steady through the phone. She decided to continue.

"Here is the thing, Henry did something that we need to discuss and we have someone injured on the back sit. We are going on the road towards the mansion so we can figure everything out, and most importantly so we can help cure the girl".

"A girl? is it Grace?"

"No, I don't know who this girl is. I have been trying to remember if I had seen her before, but no luck so far. What I do know is that she is part of this situation we are stuck with, and that's why I didn't want to send her to the hospital right away. My parents and the rest of the fairy tales brigade won't let us find out what's going on if I send her there. Besides, you would do a better job healing the girl than at the hospital"

Taking the silence of the queen as thinking about the new information give to her. Emma enjoyed the quiet understanding between them, until the mayor finally decide to give her the new orders.

"All right, take the girl home with Henry so we can make sure she is stable. Then you Miss. Swan are going to answer all my questions. and thats not negotiable."

Smiling a little at the familiarity of the situation. Emma smirk to the mayor with the same amount of juvenile amusement than before everything had went wrong.

"got it"

"Ah… And miss Swan"

"Yes regina?"

"This doesn't change anything. I hate you, and I don't want you to create some semblance of hope about our situation in that blonde balloon you call head. Are we clear?"

Covering her left cheek in the hope that Henry could not see the small tear falling. Emma answer the mayor with a numb and detached "cristal".

"Excellent, don't make me wait"

"Sure"

Ending the call and taking small breaths to calm herself before they arrive into the mansion.

'_You mess up swan, And there is nothing you can do to fix it. It is time you realize you are not needed. It is time you accept the cold facts'. _

Stopping the bug behind Reginas mercedes, Emma had had enough. After tonight things were going to change. The savior was not needed anymore, At it was time for the swan to fly away once again.

Taking the girl in her arms and walking next to a worried Henry. They made their way into the mayor's front door by getting through the small gate and making sure the girl was comfortable on her arms. Emma could not stop the small upturn of her lips by seeing henry helping her to get in the mansion as soon as possible. She would be damn, if Emma wasn't proud of the way her kid turn up to be. It was all thanks to the effort of regina's parenting skills, and now it was also thanks to her presence on Henry's life this past 3 years. She could see the changes in him, Henry now was more easy going, charismatic, a rule breaker when it was needed, and more suspicious of his surroundings. For some those last traits were not a good thing to teach to a child. But to her, They were the difference between surviving in the real world or laying dead in the cold streets one day.

Taking some time to prepare herself, she finally start kicking the front door with the utmost care possible in case she damage the door and the regal women inside kill her on the spot for it.

Seeing Henry about to open his mouth to ask her something. She decide to answer his still unsaid question.

"Kid I know you have a key to the mansion, but your mom needs the time and total control of the situation to be able to process what is about to happen. and besides, if i'm going to be on her domains is only going to happen on her terms."

Understanding her words, Henry just nod to her and they waited for the other women on both their thoughts to open the door. It didn't take long when they could start hearing the click-clack of heels coming near them, and then after a minute of silence the door was opened.


	3. Chapter 3 - Here we go again

**Hello to all the new comers, and a big...big...sorry to the awesome people that love the story to the point of following it. Life as you know is not all flower,honey and sunshine. And I'm sad to said that I let myself fall into the bitter end for a while. But thanks to the awesome author Kfruitcup93, I realized that this project is something special to me. And that I just have to finish it. Sooooo...I hope you like it. Finally some more clues of the mystery girl are revealed, Kudos if you manage to discover who is she and from witch universe she is from. **

**Saludos, **

**Sleeping Knights**

**And... let's not forget that I don't own OUAT or anything of this amazing series, because if I was the owner Regina and Emma would be married by now. **

=== CHAPTER 3 ===

\- Here we go again -

"_Here we go again_

_She's back in town again_

_I'll take her back again_

_one more time_

_..._

_Here we go again_

_the phone will ring again_

_I'll be her fool again_

_one more time"_

_(Ray Charles)_

R

A warm glow illuminates the room while its occupant sat imperiously on the big leather couch. Facing with a blank face the ever changing flames on the fireplace. Regina Mills couldn't find the strength to move and prepare everything for Miss. Swan arrival. She knew that the situation at hand was a disaster on the making. But as always, she was more worried about finally looking at her son's body with her own eyes to make sure he was perfectly alright. She couldn't survive if the only person that loves her unconditionally on this world, or any other, suddenly disappears once again. Not after just getting him back while at the same time losing another chance to her happy ending.

All in all, Regina wasn't sure if the last couple of months had been a blessing or a curse.

She could be honest to herself and admit that her need for Robin's presence on her life had disappeared almost instantly after the incident on the dinner. He had decided to leave her alone on that dinner for the chance to reunite with his old wife and she had let it happen.

Yes, she had mourned her lost chance of a relationship. But, as always, she had found a more familiar way to focus all her sad thoughts and transform them into fuel for her never ending anger to hold on to the one person that had destroyed her last chance of a happy ending.

Emma Swan.

She didn't understand the way her words were able to cut the savior each time they flow out of her mouth. She knows for experience that the savior and herself were able to skirmish with words for hours without going anywhere if that's what they really wanted to. Therefore the lack of a comeback from the Sheriff every time had made her mind to become incredible astonished and confused. No one had ever taken her wrath head on as Emma Swan had this couple of days, and even Snow couldn't argue that Regina's anger while trying to kill her had been child's play compared to the anger reflected on her dark brown eyes now days.

Emma swan had been the center of all her fury and Regina had not enjoyed at all the way in which the savior eyes dulled more and more each time they meet. She had expected to feel proud and extremely content after seeing her enemy being humiliated in front of her like years ago when she was the Evil Queen.

But it had been the opposite.

Seeing Emma's hurt demeanor being a consequence of her words had hurt her more that she had imagined.

She wasn't sure why. But she was sure of one thing. Emma Swan was more important to her that what she had let herself realized.

Shaking her head and finally standing up. Regina walked to her liquor cabinet and poured herself a glass from her favorite bottle of apple cider.

Taking a sip, and remembering how Henry had helped made this particular batch of cider, made her chaotic thoughts come to a stop for a moment and a smile to emerge on her lips.

Henry had always been the best in filling her heart with peace and love, even if they have had their differences in the past. Now, he was able to do that and much more. This last couple of days Henry had been very supportive of her while helping her move over her relationship with Robin. In one of those days, he had revealed to her about liking the thief as a person but not wanting him as his mother's partner, and apologized about not saying something about it sooner, at least before all this drama occurred. She knew that if that information had been available to her before she would had ended the relationship with Robin way before marian came back. She couldn't be with someone that her little prince didn't approve, so she decide to not say anything in favor to protect her son from guilty thoughts going inside his head. For Regina what help her the most all those days was Henry's way of expressing his love to her. It was in the little gestures he would do like asking for things, opening the door to her, saying thank you, or I miss you here and there. All this made regina finally understand that all Henry wanted was for his mom to be happy above anyone else. Well, maybe not above miss Swan's happiness. but at the same level at least.

Deciding it was time to arrange everything for Henry and his other mother. She left her now empty glass on the bar and leave her cossy office to the much colder part of her mansion. While walking through the hallways towards one of the guest room. Regina started feeling her nerves and emotions taking a hold of her once again. It didn't helped her at all the way in which her emotions had overwhelmed her minutes before Emma had called.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Regina had been in the process of finishing some paperwork on her home office. She was just finishing her last signature from the day when out of nowhere she felt a enormous source of magic being used towards what she knew was the imp's store location. Standing up from her chair, She was about to use her magic to go investigate what her ex teacher had done this time, when a wave of magic hit her and made her froze on the spot._

_She had always been able to get a hold of her emotions behind her thick walls when they needed to be controlled. But right now she couldn't stop the feelings from getting to her and surround her completely. _

_She thought it was impossible to make her feel like this again. For the first time since Daniel's death, She could feel what being in complete happiness and loved was like._

_It felt incredible and scary. The feeling of being whole had made her heart to betray her head and twin drops of water fell from her eyes going all the way until her hands swept them away before they could make a mark on her face._

_Bit by bit her emotion began to take control of her magic and in front of her eyes she could began to see the image of five faceless and blurred people looking at her._

_Two pair of them were holding hands and making space for the lone person on the back to move forward. She could only distinguish that one pair was taller and also more mature than the other by the way they hold each other with care and serenity, while the smaller pair was more full of a childish energy. Once they make the necessary space, the lone person on the back began to move. There was no mistake in the way the curvy hips moved and the brisk and commanding way in which the figure walked that the blurred person was a female, And not just any female, but a warrior. _

_The woman stopped at arms length of her, then with natural grace extended her hand towards regina's heart as if asking permission to do something. She could feel somehow the blurred figure adoration towards her but it was impossible to distinguish who the figure was. _

_Regina could feel the longing and another desperate emotion long time forgotten inside her trying to persuade her into knowing who this mysterious person was, and why she could could make her feel this way._

_So after taking a small breath, she did something that the queen she had train to become had never let happen before._

_She willingly let the control of her magic to be take away from her. _

_Taking focus and letting her magic cooperate with the other magic at work made the figures to start taking some clarity, but just as the brightest green eyes she had ever seen take form on the lone figure._

_The magic stopped and the image disappear._

_Taking once again control of her body and magic while blinking several times to make sure that it had not been a dream. Regina let herself relax against her soft leather chair while trying to control her frantic heart. She didn't know how long she stay in that position, but once her mind manage to catch up with her. She started to realize the vulnerable way she had let herself be for the opportunity to find something that she had lost a long time ago._

_Letting go of a small sound of annoyance. Regina was on her way to stand up and magic her way once again to gold's shop when her cell phone's music started blasting all around her. _

_Looking frantically for the phone to stop that infernal tone from keeping going again and again. Henry had place that tone without her permission on the grounds that her ringtones where boring._

_"Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga_

_Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga..."_

_She was getting more annoyed by the second when she finally found the phone on one of her suit pockets. Taking it into her hand. She knew who was calling her without having to look at the screen. because that song was placed on her phone for one person only._

_'Emma' regina thought._

_She was about to hang up on the annoying woman to stop another round of what she knew were going to be apologies. When she remember the magical incident and decide to better take the call and see if the Sheriff had been for the first time in the right place at the right time._

_"MISS. SWAN..."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Walking in the guest room. Regina started to prepare everything to make sure it was at hand and ready for her unwelcome guest to rest and be diagnosed for any magical or physical injury. Regina was about to bring the botiquin from the inside bathroom, just in case, when a hard knocking sound stop her.

mentally preparing herself Regina change courses and start walking her way to the front door by passing her bedroom and Henry's until the end of the hall where she started descending from the stairs into her main hall. She didn't care if the savior was in a hurry. Running was not becoming of a queen and She will always be a queen. It was time that Ms. Swan start remembering that.

Arriving to the front door, Regina took hold of her emotions once again and open the door.

And there Emma Swan was, in all her blonde glory with that bold red jacket she secretly didn't hate too much, and a heroic pose while taking hold of the small body in her arms.

The only thing wrong in the picture in front of her was the way in which the savior eyes didn't rise into her own while showing her defiance to all the world to see. Instead the blonde had her eyes looking to the floor as if it holds all the answers in the universe.

looking at the side she could see her son shaking with pent up fear and worry while looking at the girl on his other mother arms.

After making sure with her own eyes that her son wasn't in any kind of pain. Regina finally change her attention to the small girl and without noticing took a step forward when feelings of warm and protectiveness start surging out of nowhere. In a gentle and slow movement Regina's hand began to caress the girl's cheek and forehead while looking for any signs of a fever like she had done countless times with Henry. Once making sure the girl was not in any imminent danger Regina took a step back and suppress her traitor emotions once again within her thick walls.

Turning around, Regina began her way into the guest room while commanding the savior to move with a single word.

"Come".

It didn't take long for all of them to enter the room, and for the savior to place the small girl on the big comfortable bed to reduce any possibility of further damage.

In no time her regular headache started to bother her because she couldn't remember who this mystery girl really was. Regina would never hurt a child intentionally since henry came into her life, so she had make extra sure when they decide to enact the second curse that every child was placed where they should be. She knew every girl and boy on this cursed town of hers and she was doing everything in her power to remember who this girl was so she could help her go home.

Taking a closer look, Regina began to take in the girl's features. Short soggy and uncared dark brown hair and a small cut long ago healed in one of her eyebrows.

'_I don't know where the girl had gotten wet but that could wait for later' Regina thought_.

Long eyelashes and small freckles spread on her nose, while her lips were cracked and dry for dehydration most likely. Moving her fingers carefully and opening one of the girl's eyelids Regina was relieved to observe that the girl's rich gray pupil was reacting normally to the light and movement. Releasing the eyelid, She keep her observations by noting that the girl face was long and sharp, beautiful for what she could guess to be a 13-14 year old. The body was small and undeveloped, but the signs of curves and a growing bosom could be seen. A tan cover her skin probably by long exposure to the sun, and taking a further inspection she found small calluses that her experience identify as the once created by doing swordplay. All in all the girl was beautiful, and if her memory and observations were right not from this world.

Inspecting behind the girl's head where she could see blood staining her pillow. Regina found a nasty cut in the process of swelling. Using the magic inside her to start inspecting for anything else amiss. it didn't take long to see that it was the girl's only injury.

Turning her head to the side where Miss. Swan was waiting. She notice for the first time since they arrived that the savior didn't open her big mouth for anything at all.

'_Well that just won't do'_ Regina thought.

" So...are you going to keep looking at my wall like an imbecile Miss Swan, or are you finally going to explain to me how a girl that is clearly not from around here arrived injured and unconscious to my house, how is Henry involved in all this, and what the hell was that output of magic I felt a while ago." Regina said exasperated while trying to sound as calm and collected as always.

After a minute that felt like days to the mayor. Brown found green and the shock made her take and release a long breath of air. Emma's usually bright green pools of warm and courage were now a murky green, lifeless and tired in Regina's opinion. Something had changed in them and the brunette didn't like it one bit. But before she could say anything. The Savior began her explanation of how the magic had hit her and the frantic call that made her worry about their son. Then the savior explain about everything that henry had told her and why they had decided to bring the girl into her house. As always Regina's prediction of this becoming a disaster were spot on. Moving her eyes to see the sleeping girl once again. she made her mind think what she was sure to be a fact.

'_This is going to be a really long night'_

After a minute contemplating what the next step should be. Regina decide to let her son rest for a little bit while she corse for more information from the mute savior. She could feel that Emma had omitted saying some things probably for Henry's sakes. She felt relieved that even if Emma look like this living husk of a sheriff, She still would protect henry from harm. But she needed to know what she really was dealing with. And that in her mind couldn't wait to another day.

"Henry, I need you to go and take a shower. Your clothes are a mess, and we don't know if that potion will have an effect on you for long exposure to your skin"

'_It probably won't because I can't feel any signs of magic in the substance, but i don't have another excuse to make him live the room and, that and he is starting to smell a little off'_

Henry's mouth open a little as if trying to disagree, but then close it and nod to her realizing that it was futile to make her change her mind. With a strange look on his face and something akin to longing on his eyes he took a last look to the mystery girl and leave the room to do as she had commanded.

'_I need to take a note to ask him what is going on in his head. That look is not something I have seen on his face before'_ Regina thought.

turning her head once again to the sheriff Regina decide for the first time in months to be on control of her emotions and with a neutral tone on her voice asked the inevitable question she had going on her head since the call happened.

"Miss swan… Tell me the truth. What really happened? why would Henry, of all people, mess up with magic and tried to create a potion?" she said while sitting on a chair at a corner of the room.

She could see the multiple thoughts going on the savior face because of the small expressions that now she realize had learned after so much history between them. It was as if they could talk with just a look because it only took that. from Green to meet Brown once again to be able to understand everything.

"He was worried about us." The sheriff said in a small voice while her body became more stiff by the second.

"And did he tell you exactly what is it that he is worried about? I realized we are not on the best of places right now, and probably never will be, but it must have been something more important to made him do this kind of thing right?" Regina said rolling her eyes as nonchalant as possible without realizing the effect those words were doing to the now shivering savior.

It took the unforgiven silence to realize something had changed. By the time she turn her eyes once again to the savior it was as if the woman in front of her had disappeared on whitesmoke and be replace with a cold statue of ice.

The Blonde woman was straight as a board, her neck muscle showing the strength and tension that the hold of the savior arms were doing while having them cross in front of her chest. but the most recognizable change was on her eyes. Regina can say that she had never notice that particular look on Emma's eyes before. if she didn't know better she would have swear that emma's eyes were blue from the cold as ice stare she had now directed at her.

It took just a second and then Emma spoke and she couldn't stop her spine from getting straight and feeling a small shiver going down her body at the sound.

"You are right it wasn't important. don't worry about it. I'm going to go and look in the archives at the station if I can find some information about the new addition to town. I'm sure you can take care of thing here without having me here getting in the way. Tell Henry that I talk to him tomorrow and call if anything happens.

And with those words the sheriff was gone. A minute later her front door opening and closing was heard from downstairs and total silence took over the room. Shaking her head from side to side as if shaking her confusion and shock. Regina Mills was without words.

'_What happen?'_ Regina thought. _'I… I… I don't understand. What on earth happen for Emma to turn like that and leave the mansion. this has never happened before'. _

It must had been a while lost on her mind because when she came back to her senses Henry was already back, and if the turning of his head was any indication. He was looking for his other mother whereabouts. deciding that it has already been a long night. She rise from her place and walked towards her son.

looking at her with disappointing eyes. Regina start explaining what they will have to do for their guess.

"... And that's what we will be doing until she wakes up. I will go to take a shower and sleep here in case that something happens at the middle of the night. please take care of her while I get ready"

Nodding his head Henry walked to the place she had occupied just moments ago, and with a small voiced to her what he had been waiting to do for a while.

"I'm sorry Mom. and I hope that she wakes up fine"

"It is alright my little prince" Regina said with a small smile rising on her red lips.

"We will take care of this mess and then talk about everything ok?"

Henry give her a small nod and started to inspect once again the girl's face while she leaved the room. Biting her lip and with a shake on her voice. Regina voiced to herself on the empty corridor the question she was sure will plague her mind and will make her unable to sleep all night.

"What's going on in that idiotic mind of you Emma Swan?"

**Muajaja...The plot thickens and now we can know a little bit of what is going on on Regina's head. Please REVIEW and made me know if you like it, hate it, or if it was just mee or SO SO to you. Any help even criticism is welcomed. So I can be able to get better and deliver a more powerful, emotional and soulful chapters for you to enjoy.**

**Any Betas who wants to help me make this into something better are all welcome with open arms to be part of the project.**

**Look at my friend's Kfruitcup93 work, You won't regret it.**

**Thanks you all once again! and see you in a bit with another chapter now on the POV of our mystery girl herself.**

**Saludos, and just as an after thought Long live SwanQueen and Clexa.**

**My commander may we meet again :)**


End file.
